


Break

by Stonathanstans



Series: Stonathan Drabbles [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Steve breaks up with Jonathan





	Break

 "You're the one person that I enjoyed tricking the most. Because you really bought it." Steve's heart breaks as he says the words. He doesn't want to say it, he doesn't like the look that Jonathan has on his face. He's being reminded of what Jonathan had told him about Lonnie and it hurts him even more that he's doing the exact same thing as Jonathan’s father.   
  
"You don't mean that." Jonathan's shaking, tears are falling down his face and he's holding himself. His tactic that he uses to sooth himself.   
  
"I do. You were nothing more than a warm mouth to me. Someone I could manipulate to give me what I needed and now that's it over, I don't need you anymore Jonathan. I don't want you anyway."  
  
Its a bitter taste in his mouth and he wants nothing more than to pull Jonathan into a hug and kiss him until he's not crying anymore.   
  
" Well, I'm glad that you finally got that out the way." Jonathan says." I'm glad that I know where I stood with you."  
  
He walks away.   
  
The music coming from the gym blares loudly and it almost drowns out most of his thoughts.   
  
"You did what you needed to do." A voice says and Steve turns around. He thought Billy was the worst of his problems.   
  
"He'll stay safe right?"   
  
The figure nods. "Yes."  



End file.
